


Satisfy

by TheSistersBread



Series: Moorchild Queen [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Auroria, BAMF Aurora, Fae & Fairies, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Parent Maleficent (Disney), Queen - Freeform, Queen Aurora, The Moors, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: The Isle kids are happier, even if they are not happy.
Series: Moorchild Queen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217048
Kudos: 17





	Satisfy

The Isle of the Lost is not kind. It is not gentle. _It is not loving. Babies are damned from the moment they are born. Parents are the furthest thing from 'parental' there could be. There are no parents on the Isle._ Even villains love their children. _They do not._ It is not the only thing heroes convince themselves of at night when their thoughts wander towards the Isle. _Close enough to be remembered to be a warning to those who dare try but far enough to keep them safe._

But it will be alright. _These villains who tried to kill children - who hurt numerous children and people and animals without care or remorse - will spare their own. Not even heroes could be gullible enough to believe that._ Some heroes genuinely do. It would be inhumane to separate children from their parents they argue. _As if the Isle itself is humane. They are fools._ Aurora with all her delicate words and kindness says ‘Misguided’. No one has the heart to correct her. _Because some of them know - must know._

All Auradonians are guilty. _Perhaps Aurora was once too but she’s actually done something about it. The Isle kids love her the most for that. They are grateful for their opportunities to escape to the Moors even if it is only sometimes and her attempts to keep them all fed and looked after._ Aurora is a delicate princess - she cannot waste her time on begging children. _She does her best though and that is why they love her. When they win the war that is coming, she will be their Queen even if she doesn’t know it yet._

It took Aurora two years to really settle after Audrey’s birth. _Two years to find a way to create a portal to her mother and the Isle._ She cries at the end of two years and her long breakdown is clearly over. _Maleficent is on the other side of the portal as regal as ever, having clearly been waiting for this moment._ It takes two years for Aurora to feel safe. _Because she is finally wrapped in the wings of her mother again._ Aurora begins to smile again, become the sunny child that the Kingdom of Auroria lost. _She is finally doing what she is meant to: helping children, serving her people, encouraging the Moors to thrive. She is becoming the Queen she was prevented from being._

Because Aurora is dawn. She is the rising of the sun, the bringer of light. _Ironic - considering that the operation and her small but meaningful attempts are going on in the privacy of shadows._ But light knows how to bend without breaking, how to swerve but not go off course. _Aurora takes after light - lives up to her name. It is difficult and it always will be but Aurora does not allow herself to give up._ The Princess of Auroria is frail - her only strength in beauty. She has a temper like a child who never quite grew up. _Why should she when the life of a child is kinder? But Princesses are childlike: not Queens so Aurora grows._

 _Sometimes Aurora is not a good Queen._ She lashes out or does not know how to deal with things. Her parents and husband find it cute or adorable. _But it is unbecoming of a Queen. So Aurora learns and remembers these lessons so she may pass them on to the children. The children of the Isle who are also the children of the Moors._ Aurora would never ask them to choose. _Perhaps that makes her a bad Queen - she may never have their full loyalty - but no one said Queens were to be perfect._

 _For all the things she can give them,_ there are still many things that are out of her grasp. She cannot prevent the Turf Wars that break out and the children who are forced to fight in them by demanding parents. She cannot stop the relentless onslaught of parents’ words chipping away at their children. Aurora is powerless to prevent the trading, exchanging and selling of children. She cannot prevent them from being beaten, trapped or stabbed. _Maleficent - her dear mother - tries but there is only one of her. They cannot stop it all._

Aurora gives them what she can. _She gives them her time. Arguably, it is the most precious of all._ Aurora spends as much time with Audrey as possible. She must also spend time with the rest of her Aurorian royal family. But she always finds time to slip away to the Moors. Her family does not follow her - she needs some time to cool off. _And the Moors scare them. They are not welcome and they know it. Aurora watches as children and teenagers disinfect and stitch up wounds they inflicted, as they drag themselves to the only place they deem safe - the Moors._ She wishes she could do more.

The Moors and the Isle of the Lost are different. _In the Isle there is nothing but bloodshed but in the Moors, things gleam in more colours than red._ The Moors are run by nature, lush and green. The streets if the Isle are stained and lifeless. There is no link between them that could possibly be drawn - except perhaps the origins of some if the Isle’s inhabitants. _But there is one. Despite the vast difference in the two places, there are people who belong to both. A bridge from the Isle to outside._ Who would ever come up with a link between missing children and the Moors?

The Moors do not save them. They do not deliver them. But they are enough to help. _Just like Maleficent and Aurora. The Moors are an escape, a temporary peace. A semi-real oasis._ They take what they can get. They would be children of a dozen other things if they thought it would help. But for now, the Moors are enough. _Queen Aurora is enough._

It could have been a lot worse.


End file.
